ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Dwarf: The Animated Series
Red Dwarf: The Animated Series is a upcoming animated British sci-fi comedy based on BBC's live action television series by Rob Grant and Doug Naylor. This programme will be broadcasted on Dave, BBC Disney and Disney XD in 2023. This programme will also be streaming on Disney+ in 2023. Cast: Main Cast * Chris Barrie as Arnold Rimmer (Voice) * Craig Charles as Dave Lister (Voice) * Robert Llewellyn as Kryten (Voice) * Danny John Joles as Cat (Voice) * Hattie Hayridge as Holly (Voice) Secondary cast *Nicholas Briggs as Daleks/Cybermen (voice) *Corey Burton as TBA Guest Stars *Josh Keaton as Sonic the Hedgehog (Voice) *Tara Strong as Princess Sally Acorn (Voice) *Peter Capaldi as the Doctor (Voice) *David Tennant as The Doctor (voice) *David Bradley as The Doctor (Voice) *John Simm as The Master (voice) *Billie Piper as Rose Tyler (voice) *Freema Agyeman as Martha Jones (Voice) *TBA as Sarah Jane Smith (voice) *Rowan Atkinson as Edmund Blackadder (Voice) *Norman Lovett as Holly (voice) *Chloe Annett as Kristine Kochanski (voice) *Mac McDonald as Captain Hollister (Voice) *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord (Voice) *Mark Williams as Olaf Petersen (Voice) *TBA as Stephan Strange/ Dr Strange (voice) *TBA as Captain America *TBA as Peggy Carter (voice) *TBA as Dougal *TBA as Florance *TBA as Ermintrude (voice) *TBA as Dylan (voice) *TBA as Mr Mchenry (voice) *TBA as Mr Rusty (voice) *TBA as Brian the snail (voice) *TBA as Iron Man/Tony Stark *TBA as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *TBA as Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff *Drake Bell as Spider-Man/ Peter Parker *Keleey Hawes as Lara Croft *TBA as Tron/ Alan Bradley *TBA as Kevin Flynn *Chris Sanders as Stitch *TBA as Lilo Pelekai *TBA as Mowgli *TBA as Baloo *TBA as Bagheera *Jim Cummings as Colonel Hathi/Kaa *TBA as Shere Khan Villains: * Daleks (Both Original and 2005 Revival appeared in eleven episodes) * Cybermen (Both Mondas and Cybus) * Davros * Polymorph * Gelfs * Simulants * Simulant General * Nazis * Adolf Hitler * Kim Jong-Um * Rasputin * North Korean Troopers * Oni Samurai Warriors * H.Y.D.R.A * Simulant Troopers * Dinosaurs * Green Goblin * Red Skull * Lieutenant Simulant Spacecrafts * StarBug * Red Dwarf (First Run Only) * Tardis * Blue Midget * White Midget Seasons Season 1 - 19 Episodes Each Season 2 - 20 Episodes Each Season 3 - 22 Episodes Each Season 4 - 24 Episodes Each Season 5 - 23 Episodes Each VHS/DVD/Blu Ray Home Releases The first five animated series of Red Dwarf will be Released by Disney and BBC Red Dwarf: The Animated Series season 1: * Byte 1: JMC (Part 1 & 2)- 7 Episodes each * Byte 2: * Byte 3: Notes/Trivia:Category:Red DwarfCategory:Upcoming TV seriesCategory:BBC * All of Red Dwarf characters are entirely appeared in their original designs from series 1-5. * This is a first animated series of Red Dwarf is been produced by Walt Disney Television, Grant Naylor Productions and BBC Studios * This is a first 2D animated series along with some CGI Cel shaded Animation has been produced by BBC, Grant Naylor Productions and Walt Disney Television Animation. Using the same animation technique as reconstruct a lost episodes of classic Doctor Who. Category:The Magic Roundabout Category:Animated Series Category:British Television series Category:Science Fiction Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:TV-PG Category:TV-Y7 Category:Future TV Series Category:Crossover Television series Category:Television Shows set in New York City Category:Disney XD Category:Doctor Who Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comedy Category:Spider-Man Category:Captain America Category:Lilo and Stitch Category:Television Shows set in England Category:Television Shows Set in The Future Category:Television Shows set in Japan Category:Television Shows set in Vietnam Category:Television Shows set in California Category:Television Shows set in London Category:Television Shows set in Manchester Category:Television Shows set in Utah Category:Television Shows set in Middle Ages Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Disney+ Category:Grant Naylor Productions Category:Television shows set in India Category:Blackadder Category:Tomb Raider Category:Red Dwarf